Darkness in the Sunlight
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Darkness is rising over the next generation. What if one of the children held a piece of the darkness close to her heart? ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Revived From the Depths

**Darkness in the Sunlight**  
Prologue: Revived from the Depths

He woke up on cool pavement. He could feel water rushing into his parched mouth and down his dry throat. "Wait, water," He opened his almond brown eyes to see rain coming down. He could feel, he could see, he could hear, his senses had come back. He wasn't in the Shadow Realm no longer, the shadows and souls weren't suffocating him. There he couldn't move, all his senses were dead, he starved but he couldn't eat, he was thirsty but he couldn't drink, but he didn't die. It was all part of the endless suffering, almost the equivalent of hell, in his opinion. He looked around.

He pushed himself up on numb arms and sat on trembling knees. He tried to stand but he fell into a rain puddle. The water splashed unto his face, snapping his eyes out of their blurry state. "What in the hell," He looked around as he stood up again, this time bracing himself up with his hands on the walls of one the two buildings that made up the alley. He was back in the Real World. He was wearing Ryou's clothes. "How did I…" He tried to walk, he took slow easy steps. He wasn't imagining it, he was back.

############

She turned her head when she felt a heavy pulse, one that signaled that a soul had returned from the Shadow Realm. "Keilani," Her father called her. Her father, mother, and siblings had stopped. Keilani snapped out of it and ran to catch up. She took her father's hand. She smiled and hugged his arm. He smiled back at her and kissed her on the top of her head.

When no one was looking she glanced over her shoulder again.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. With the Darkness

_**Darkness in the Sunlight  
**_ Ch1: With the Darkness

If anyone knew…well she didn't know what would happen. The only one who knew was her identical twin sister and her best friend, Sabiya. She couldn't risk anyone else finding out. God, how much she loved him. She was taking a big risk just to be in the same room with him. He was back in his own body, separate from Ryou's. Without the Ring he wasn't a threat, in the Millennium perspective and diffidently not to her.

She giggled as he crawled across the bed over to her. His snow white hair hung in his face. His toned chest was one that begged to be touched. She leaned back against the pillows. Her warmth was becoming moist just at the sight of him. He came to her. "Do you like what you see woman?" He asked her, crawling onto her.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and locked her hands in his hair and around his neck. "You know that I do thief." She told him. She licked at his bottom lip. He kissed her deeply and hungrily. She giggled and kissed him back with passion and hunger. He ran his calloused hands over her chest and squeezed her breasts. She arched her back and gasped. He licked her nipple and took it between his teeth and tugged on her gently.

She moaned. "You're quite horny today, aren't you?" Bakura smirked against her hot skin. He ran his hands over her tattoos. He thought it was interesting, the modern form of tattooing. The only form of tattooing he ever saw was the kind that was literally carved into skin, but Keilani's was ink and smooth. One was at her waist line, it was the Kanji character for protect. The other was on her arm, her favorite anime character.

By grabbing her butt he lifted her bottom half. She was now sitting on him. Keilani wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her waist and he entered her sheath. Keilani tilted her head back with a throaty cry of pleasure.

"God, Bakura, how can you be so big," Keilani panted. Bakura began to pound into her, fast and hard, the way she liked it. Keilani moaned loudly and heavily.

Bakura chuckled, "You're a little tramp, aren't you?" He laid his upper body against hers and whispered in her ear then licked the shell of ear.

"But I'm your tramp." Keilani said.

"Yes you are," Bakura smirked then started to pound into her again. They both went silent when Keilani's phone started playing You're Insane by Escape the Fate.

"One minute?" She asked

"Fine."

Keilani answered her phone, "Hello... Hey daddy….I'm just hanging out with a friend… Yeah the list is in my bag…yeah I'll stop by the store…okay…love you too…bye…" Keilani hung up. "Sorry," She told Bakura putting her phone down.

"You're daddy's little girl. Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh shut up," Keilani pulled him into a kiss. "Now where were we?"

############

Keilani unlocked the front door with her key and walked into the condo that her family rented. "Hey," She announced her arrival home with the brown paper bags in her hands. She kicked the door closed than locked it back.

Sabiya came down the stairs, "Hey Keilani," She hugged her sister.

"Hey," Keilani hugged her back. "Where is everybody?"

"Something's up at the museum," Sabiya answered as she helped carry the groceries to the kitchen.

"Oh," Keilani said putting the bread up.

"You were with him, weren't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? Keilani, he's dangerous!"

"Not to me and I'm not going to have this argument again with you, Sabiya. I am what I am and I'm with him, end of story."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Keilani, that's all."

"I know, but you don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Keilani told her.

"Are we still going?"

"Yeah, we'll meet the others at Underground," Keilani said as she opened a Brusque.

"Is…Is he going to be there?"

"He said he would, but knowing him, he'll watch from the shadows, he won't show himself if necessary."

#############

It was a street dancer/pop singer's paradise. It was a club underground that only a few people knew about. There was stage in the front and a bar in the back. Keilani and her lot went there at midnight every week. They would dance, get a few drinks. Often Brooke, the eldest of the Bakura twins would hook up with Shawn Devlin. Keilani's darkness would show up and they would snatch a room in the back.

Keilani and Sabiya met up with the Bakura twins Brooke and her identical twin Shylo, the Mutou twins Sirena and her identical twin Nirveli, Brooke's boyfriend Shawn Devlin, Shawn's cousin Garrett Wheeler, and Sirena's boyfriend Reece Devlin. Their group was the most popular in the club.

Keilani looked for him but she didn't see him yet, he would let only her see him if he was watching.

She heard Brooke talking to Shawn; they were starting to dance as music started playing. Brooke was called a tramp too like Keilani, they both ignored the comment. Keilani saw Brooke starting to grind on Shawn and Shawn loved it.

Sirena and Reece were in the corner getting horny as they were making out. Garrett was at the bar talking to some girls. Keilani's face lit up when her darkness was beckoning her to come to him from the dark corner tucked behind the bar. She didn't hesitate. "Hey," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You were growing impatient," He said as he brushed her hair away from her neck, her gold hair jewelry clinked together. He kissed her neck repeatedly.

"I was starting to wonder where you were," Keilani told him. Bakura's head snapped up. "What's wrong?" Keilani asked him.

"Your sister's looking," Bakura said.

Keilani looked over her shoulder. Sure enough Sabiya was looking dead at them. Keilani made a pleading face and put a pointer finger over her lips. Sabiya nodded and walked away with a guy she was talking to, who was oblivious.

"She knows," Bakura said smoothly.

"Yeah, but she's won't tell." Keilani told him. Bakura looked at her. "She promised me that she wouldn't."

"Okay," Bakura took her hand. Keilani noticed Garrett walking into the hall towards the rooms with a blonde and Sirena and Reece were right behind them. "Let's go," Bakura said. They went down the hall to the last room on the left, their Underground room. Keilani felt Garrett and the blonde's auras in one room and Sirena and Reece's auras in another.

Keilani sat on the bed and Bakura closed the door. "I didn't tell her Bakura, she found out on her own."

"How could she found out on her own?" Bakura growled looking at her.

"Don't shout at me. She overheard me talking on the phone with you." Keilani went to him. She snaked her arms around his neck, "Don't be angry." She kissed his neck, over his pulse. "We both knew that someone was going to find out sooner or later."

Bakura grabbed her arms, "Woman…" He began to say then he went silent. Keilani looked at him when he sighed. "Come here," He pulled her into a deep kiss, he held her to him tightly with his arms around her. Keilani kissed him back with an apology and affection.

###############

She tilted her head back when he finished spanking her. Her ass was red and sore now but she had loved the pain. Keilani straddled Bakura and kissed him. He growled lowly into her mouth when she stroked him. They pulled back and looked at each other. "I'm sorry I was a bad girl," Keilani said.

Bakura squeezed her ass. Keilani gasped and her forehead fell against his. "You're still in trouble, so behave yourself. You're punishment's almost over." He whispered in her ear. Keilani looked at him nervously. Bakura smirked and kissed her, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to hurt you, you know that." He pushed her onto her back on the soft silky bed sheets.

"But you forgive me, don't you?" Keilani asked.

"Yes," Bakura kissed her, assuring her. "Now be good and hold still," He spread her legs.

"Is it wrong to love when you punish me?" Keilani shivered when Bakura dipped his tongue into her warmth.

Bakura gazed up at her. He smirked, "So you get into trouble on purpose?"

"No, not this time," Keilani shook her head. She shivered again when he plunged his tongue deeper and swirled it around. Keilani moaned loudly.

She spread her legs further for more. "That's right, woman, take your punishment like a good girl," Bakura began to eat her out. Keilani knew where Bakura was going with this, he was going to lick her until she reached an orgasm then he would continue until she begged him to stop, but he wouldn't stop, not until he was satisfied.

Bakura wouldn't make her suffer for long. He knew she was right, someone would have found out eventually.

Keilani laid her head back against the pillow and spread her legs even further. Keilani bucked against Bakura's mouth. Bakura held her still and continued. Keilani was moaning and whining, she loved the sensation. "You're a little whore, aren't you?" Bakura chuckled with his hot breath beating down on her wetness.

When she didn't answer Bakura plunged his tongue against her spot. "Yes!" Keilani sighed. Bakura kept going, he licked her hungrily. He decided that he was going to take it easy on her this time, after all her sister finding out wasn't such a big deal. At least it wasn't Keilani and Sabiya's father.

He hated to admit it but he really did care for the girl. Seventeen years ago, he wouldn't have. Bakura noticed that his behavior was different without the Ring around his neck. "Baby what's wrong," Keilani asked, pulling Bakura out of his train of thought.

"Nothing," He told her. Bakura decided that one last taste was enough. He plunged his tongue into her warmth as far as it could go. Keilani shuddered. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to where she was straddling him, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all his energy.

Bakura's sudden behavior surprised Keilani. Keilani smiled against his lips and kissed him back with all her energy. "I love you Bakura," She whispered against his lips.

"I know."

"I want you to make me cum," She whispered in his ear as she ran her delicate fingers through his hair.

"Fine, but remember, you asked for it."

Keilani cried out gutturally when Bakura grabbed her ass and pulled her over his cock suddenly. Keilani bit her lip.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Torn from the Moon

_**Darkness in the Sunlight  
**_ Ch2: Torn from the Moon

They tried to ease up the creaky front door quietly. "Shhh," Keilani shushed when her younger sister opened the door. The door creaked. They got it and closed the door. They froze when the lamp came on. The girls slowly turned their heads and they saw an angry Marik Ishtar on the couch glaring at them with his arms crossed. "Ooh shit." Keilani said.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" Marik asked them, "Do you know what time it is?" Keilani and Sabiya looked at each other. "It's two in the morning!" Marik snarled. "Have you any idea how worried your mother is?"

"Obviously not worried enough since she's asleep upstairs," Keilani said.

"Keilani…" Marik growled lowly.

"What?" Keilani asked. "Daddy," She sighed. "Will you just relax? We're home and we're perfectly safe. So what's the problem?"

"What's that on your neck?" Her father wondered. Keilani forgot that she still had her hair up. There were bite marks and hickeys on her neck.

"It's nothing Daddy." Keilani lied looking away.

"You're lying." Marik said. "Damn it Keilani, how many times have I told you not to lie to me?!...You were with a boy, weren't you?" Keilani just looked at him. "Answer me!"

"I was but Sabiya wasn't, so the only one you should be mad at is me." Keilani told him. Sabiya looked at her sister.

"Sabiya, go upstairs, I want to talk to your sister alone," Marik didn't take his furious gaze off of the eldest twin, who was leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

"Yes sir," Sabiya said then went up the stairs.

Keilani waited until she heard the door close. "What's the matter?" She asked her father, "Are you angry to know that your sweet and innocent little girl isn't so sweet and innocent and not a virgin? Well, guess what, you just got a wakeup call." She went into the kitchen and she went to the fridge pulled out a Brusque. Marik came into the kitchen. "What do you care anyway?" She asked him. She looked at him. "You favorite daughter is upstairs, in bed, and still a virgin." She walked past him and headed for the door.

Marik followed her into the living room. He was surprised. "What would make you think that I love Sabiya more, Keilani?"

Keilani stopped, but she didn't look at him, "Because she doesn't remind you of your other half." Keilani walked out of the condo, slamming the door behind her. She didn't want her father to see her tears.

She took her car over to his place. She rang the doorbell. He came to the door after a minute. "Hey," He said a little surprised to see her out on his doorstep in the rain. "What's wrong?" He saw the depressed look on her face. "Come on in," He stepped aside and he let her inside. He kissed her on the head as she passed by him. He closed the door.

###########

"Sabiya I want you tell who your sister was with and where she went." Marik said.

"I can't tell you daddy, I promised Kei and even if I did tell you wouldn't believe me." Sabiya sat on the couch. It's been ten minutes since her sister left.

"Sabiya, I understand that you promised your sister, but this is important. I need you tell me."

Sabiya sighed, "She was with Bakura and she went to Bakura's when she left."

Marik looked at her taken aback, "Ryou?"

"No…The other Bakura…The Spirit… The ex-spirit of the Millennium Ring…"

#############

He held her in his arms as they lounged in the bed. He didn't start anything; Bakura knew that she wasn't in a good mood. He looked at her again, she was fast asleep. She made the decision to go home in a few hours. He glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. He looked at the woman he held when she whimpered in her sleep, "No, no…" Bakura shushed her and rubbed her back softly. Keilani settled down and curled closer.

###########

Keilani walked into the condo. Her father was at the desk in his office by the stairs, the hallway leading to the back of the condo was where he set up his office. She stood by the door waiting for Marik to look at her. He looked at her, "Keilani…" Marik got up. Keilani only looked at him. He went to her and pulled her into his arms. Keilani buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I was worried about you," He rubbed her back.

"You were worried about me?" Keilani asked.

"Of course I was and so was your mother. Keilani, you're my daughter and I love you. I love you, Sabiya, and Ari equally." Marik lifted her face by taking hold of her chin, "And you definitely do not remind me of that monster. You're nothing like him." He caressed her cheek. Keilani's eyes began to fill up with tears. Keilani hugged Marik tightly and cried into his chest. Marik held her and rubbed her back. "Shhh," He shushed her soothingly. "It's okay," He told her.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

"Marik, who is it," Keilani's mother, Ryoko, came down stairs. She saw her daughter, "Keilani, there you are, come here." Ryoko went to her. Keilani let go of her father and hugged her mother.

"Mama…"

"Are you all right?" Her mother smoothed down her hair. Keilani nodded. "Thank Ra." Ryoko hugged her.

"Kei-Kei," Keilani and Sabiya's seven year old brother, Ari, came running out of the back room, which was his play room.

Keilani wiped away her tears quickly. "Hey Ari," She smiled as he hugged her around her legs.

"Come on Ari," Ryoko let go of Keilani and reached her hand out to the toddler, "It's time for your nap."

Ari whined but he took her hand and went with her upstairs. Keilani looked at Marik, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I disappointed you…"

"Keilani," He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Please don't… Don't take him from me… I love him daddy…" She loved him so much. She saw him as her moon and she was his sun, they balanced out each other.

"Was Sabiya telling the truth, is it really that Bakura?"

"Yes sir."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bakura and I both agreed that it would be better that no one knew that he had come back."

"How long has he been here?"

Keilani thought for a minute, ticking off on her fingers. "About six months. Daddy, he hasn't done a single thing wrong and nothing to hurt me." Marik gave her a doubtful look. "He hasn't. He's different than what you remember, without the Ring he's different from what you told me he's like."

Marik was quiet. "You're grounded for sneaking out last night."

"For how long?

"Two weeks."

"Okay… I can still see him can't I?"

"Even if I told you 'no' I'm sure you would still go to see him." Marik said as he headed back to his office.

"Daddy," Keilani said.

"Yeah baby?"

"I hate to ask this, but if Bakura came back, wouldn't Atem and he come back?"

Marik stopped. He turned to her, "Maybe Atem, but I pray that he doesn't."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Return of Gold

**Darkness in the Sunlight**  
Ch3: Return of Gold

He smirked. "So little Hikari has some more loved ones I can take from him, how intriguing." He licked his lips then he disappeared in the shadows.

Keilani froze when she felt a pulse of energy. Her spoon stopped just before entering her mouth. She lifted her head up. "What's wrong Kei-Kei?" Ari asked his sister.

"I gotta use the bathroom," Keilani replied and went upstairs. She pulled out her box out from under her bed and lifted the lid to find the Millennium Rod glowing and pulsing, "What is it?" She asked it when she picked it up and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and paled, "Oh my God…" She rushed down stairs with the Rod tucked into her belt behind her back. Marik didn't know that she had the Rod. In fact none of the parents knew that the Millennium Items had returned. The Rod had chosen Keilani, the Ring chose Brooke, and the Necklace chose Thana, one of three daughters of Ishizu and Seto Kaiba. All the other Items including the Puzzle were M.I.A.

Keilani went to the kitchen enterance where Marik, Ari, and Ryoko's backs were to her. She got Sabiya's attention and she then made a circle around her forehead for the Millennium eye and jerked her thumb toward the door.

Sabiya looked at her sister and wiggled her nose. The gesture was what they called a "bunny nod". Keilani nodded then headed for the back door and snuck out quietly. Sabiya excused herself then followed after Keilani.

#########

"Whoa, whoa, slow down woman," Bakura told Keilani. The secret was out. Keilani's friends knew now. "What are you saying?"

"Yeah, I'm not following you either, Kei," Garrett told her.

"The Rod showed me a vision," Keilani stated.

"A vision?"

"Yeah, it showed me the Millennium Items but instead of being gold they were black. There were two separate sets of Items, black and original. And…Atem and…Daddy's other-self came back. Someone is releasing souls from the Shadow Realm and the Spirit World."

"Yes, she's right," Thana said standing. "The Necklace showed me the same thing and if we don't stop this evil, stop whatever is coming, it can mean the end of the world."

Keilani looked at Bakura. She didn't mention it but if they didn't stop her father's dark side then Bakura would be taken from her…forever. "Bakura," Keilani said telepathically.

"What?" Bakura asked her.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Bakura smirked, "At least a thousand times woman."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. AWOL

_**Darkness in the Sunlight**_  
Ch4_AWOL

He should have known that they would sneak out first chance they got. Keilani had never been one to follow commands very efficiently. Marik sat at the kitchen table tapping his fingers on the table. His leg was bouncing up and down on the ball of his foot. He was taking slow deep breaths in effort to calm his temper. Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, and Ishizu and Odion called saying that all their kids disappeared too, most likely with Keilani and Sabiya. Neither Keilani nor Sabiya would answer her phone.

Ryoko sat next to her husband and squeezed his hand. Marik looked at her and sighed. "She reminds me of you a lot," Ryoko told him.

"Oh yeah? She reminds me of you," Marik said. Ryoko smiled.

"Where could've they gone?" Tristan wondered.

"Especially when they took off randomly at night," Duke leaned against the counter.

"I can tell you where they went," A voice said. Everyone looked at the far wall when a silhouette appeared on the wall. Then a man came into the kitchen, it was Shadi.

Ryoko and Marik stood. "Shadi, why are you here?" Marik asked him.

"You're daughter has been keeping bigger secrets from you than just a man, Marik," Shadi said.

"What do you mean?"

"She is the new possessor of the Millennium Rod," Shadi stated. Marik's mouth dropped. "Brooke is the possessor of the Ring and Thana is the possessor of the Necklace. Keilani and Thana have sensed a new threat. They left to stop it to prevent the destruction of the world and to prevent your involvement, every one of you. Keilani especially didn't want to drag you into it Marik."

"Why?"

"She has sensed the return of your dark half."

"You're not serious…"

Shadi's face was stone-hard. "He's serious," Tristan said.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
